


The Old and The New

by TehSoulCookie



Series: Age of Ultron Fixes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Continuity Fixes, F/M, Gen, I was pissed there was no mention of Betty in AOU so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-AOU. Tony finally convinces Bruce to get in contact with Betty Ross. Part of a series of continuity and story fixes for Age of Ultron, based on my own feeling on better routes that could have been taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old and The New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first of many fixes to AOU that I plan on writing. Because I am not satisfied.

“You know, you should call her.”

Bruce glanced up from the screen he’d been staring at for a good fifteen minutes and frowned at Tony.

“Who?”

“Betty.”

Bruce tensed at the mention of her name, before letting out a sigh, shaking his head.

“I can’t, Tony. The last time I saw her—“

“The last time you saw her, you saved her from the Abomination, along with most of New York, and her father, who hates you. You know it’s only so long I can field her calls and visits, she’s gonna start to think you hate her now or something.”

The scientist deflated, sinking into a chair as he rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t even know what I would say to her. She was happy, with me gone, she had a new life, I thought it would be best to leave her to it.”

“Then you don’t know Betty Ross, do you? She’s as stubborn as her father, and can get as angry as you sometimes. You know she threatened Hill? Told her she’d ‘see who the real person with anger issues’ between the two of you was.” Bruce frowned again when Tony chuckled at that.

“But really,” Tony continued. “You should call her at least—hey, maybe invite her to the party! Introduce her to everyone.” Tony began to fake cough, interjecting a ‘me’ in there before throwing a wink Bruce’s way.

Banner sighed for the third time and then nodded slowly.

“Okay, I’ll…I’ll call her. Think you can hold down the fort for now?”

Tony snorted and gave Bruce an incredulous glance.

“What do you think I was doing before you started living here, big guy? Go call your sorta kinda ex.” He waved off the other man, Bruce giving a chuckle as he exited.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A good few hours, and some crying, hysterics, and reassuring, and eventual gooey love talk later, and Bruce was smiling. He reentered the lab and picked up his datapad before Tony all but accosted him.

“Sooo, how’d it go? She coming to the party or what?”

Bruce couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks and he nodded mutely, opting to stare at the data scrolling across the screen in his hand than look at Tony.

Tony chuckled and clapped Bruce on the back, before returning to his own work.

“Alright! Now, where were we? Ultron isn’t gonna make himself.”

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He decided to meet her outside of the main party area first—he didn’t want this kind of reunion being quite so public.

And he’d been right, as she nearly came charging at him, almost leaping into his arms. He smiled and stumbled a bit, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

“Bruce, I missed you so much. It’s been so long.” He could feel her tears on his neck, and he held her tighter.

“I know, Betty, I’m sorry—I was scared, I didn’t know what you’d think of me.”

“Why, though? You’re a hero! You saved me and my father back in Harlem, and then you helped so many during the Battle of New York. Why would you think I wouldn’t want to see you?”

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, and he remembered how much he loved those eyes, blue like the sky.

“I don’t know. It was one of those irrational fear things, I guess. I’m happy you’re here now, though.”

“So am I, Bruce, so am I. So, I heard something about a party. Are we going, or what?” That sly, cute smile on her face made one of his own sprout on his lips.

“Yeah—yeah, let’s go introduce you to everyone. Just promise me you won’t try to pick fights with any of them.”

“Mm, no, I’m not making any promises.”

Bruce laughed and wrapped his arm around Betty’s waist, leading her into the party, and his new life.


End file.
